


63,360 And Cupid

by MelyndaR



Category: Another Cinderella Story (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dustin disappoints his girlfriend, how does he make it right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	63,360 And Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I re-watched this movie with my younger sisters, and I got curious about the fanfiction for the category. However, when I looked it up, I was shocked to see that there were no Dustin/Tami fics. So this is my stab at it. Set the day before Tami's senior prom. Established Dustin/Tami.

"So…" Mary's tone turned high and prying as she asked over the phone, "How's Dustin?"

Tami scowled, although her friend couldn't possibly see it. She sighed and answered pensively, "You tell me, you're the one who lives near him."

Mary must have noticed something in her tone because she asked curiously, "Okay, what gives?"

"You know that prom is tomorrow night, right, my extremely important  _senior_ prom?"

"Yeah, of course."

"And you know how my supposedly wonderful boyfriend, i.e. Dustin, promised to take me? Because, according to him, he wanted to see my smile?"

"Yeah… So?"

"Well,  _apparently_ there's this super important music concert something that he wants to go to in New York City on that night, so he can't be bothered to come to Los Angeles to take me to prom."

"No!"

Tami nodded and rolled her eyes, phone glued to her ear. "Yeah. He sure knows what makes me smile, huh?"

"Well then…" Mary started cryptically.

Tami stiffened as she heard someone come into the house. She dropped her cellphone and screamed in delight when Mary rounded the corner and came into the room.

Mary finished, "I guess it's a good thing that Joey and I are here, huh?"

Tami screamed again and dove for her friend, giving Mary a rib-crushing hug. Mary laughed and returned the gesture. Behind the two girls, Joey laughed.

"What are you two doing here? You're supposed to be in New York." Tami asked excitedly upon releasing Mary.

"I couldn't miss my best friend's prom, could I?" Mary asked.

"But I don't know if I'm even going now." Tami revealed, her face falling. "Not since I don't have a date."

"I think I may have the answer to that." Joey interjected carefully.

"What?" Tami turned to him. "Who? Not you, right? 'Cause-"

"No, no, no!" Joey and Mary both contradicted at the same time.

"Someone completely different." Mary promised.

"Will I like him?" Tami asked worriedly.

"Oh, yeah. You will, I promise."

"As a matter of fact," Joey looked at his watch. "He should be here right about-" The doorbell rang and Joey pointed towards the door as Mary giggled. "Now."

"How could you set me up like this?" Tami asked nervously. "Who is it?"

Mary cut her off with another laugh and shoved her towards the door. "Just go answer it already!"

Tami swallowed and pulled open the door. She gasped to see Dustin standing on the other side of the threshold.

Before she could say a word he blurted out, "63, 360…" He held out a stuffed cupid doll. "And cupid."

Tami laughed and accepted the doll. "What?"

Dustin quoted a line from one of Mary and Joey's songs. "'How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile' There's 63.360 inches in a mile, and hopefully cupid can make you smile."

"What, this cupid?" Tami held up the doll. "Nah." She smiled and pulled Dustin towards her, flinging the door shut after him. "But this one might."

Dustin grinned, knowing that he had been forgiven, and leaned in for a kiss. As their lips met, Tami smiled.

Yeah, Dustin was right, cupid was all that it took to make her smile.


End file.
